Laminar flow comprises, for example but without limitation, a smooth low turbulence flow of air over a contour of parts of an aircraft such as wings, fuselage, and the like. The term laminar flow is derived from a process where layers of air are formed one next to the other in formation of a boundary layer. Interruption of a smooth flow of boundary layer air over a wing section can create turbulence, which may result in non-optimal lift and/or non-optimal drag. An aerodynamic body designed for minimum drag and uninterrupted flow of the boundary layer may be called a laminar aerodynamic surface. A laminar aerodynamic surface may maintain an adhesion of boundary layers of airflow as far aft of a leading edge as practical. On non-laminar aerodynamic bodies, a boundary layer may be interrupted at high speeds and result in turbulent flow over a remainder of the non-laminar aerodynamic surface. This turbulent flow may be realized as drag, which may be non-optimal.